You Can Have It And Eat It, Too!
by Aisuru1
Summary: Sanosuke eavesdrops and overhears something between Kenshin and Kaoru...


YOU CAN HAVE IT AND EAT IT, TOO! by Aisuru aisuru_chan@yahoo.com  
  
One Hour Challenges #158 *Written in 40 minutes.*  
  
Sanosuke tried to be as quiet as possible as he approached Kaoru's house. He knew he had an open invitation to show up for free meals, or between meals if he was bored enough, but he had never actually entered the property alone in the middle of the night, and he wouldn't have been here now except that he had lost something important, and after searching high and low he'd decided that it must have fallen out of his pocket during dinner that evening, a dinner he had eaten at Kaoru's house.  
  
He had hoped that everyone would be asleep and he could creep in, search for the little folded piece of paper, and depart again without disturbing anybody, although he knew it was more than likely that Kenshin would wake the moment he passed through the front gate, but knowing Kenshin, he would recognize his aura and just fall right back asleep, assuming the ex- hitokiri battousai actually slept. Unfortunately, as he approached the house, not only was candlelight spilling out from under the sliding door of the room he wanted to search, but also he could hear voices.  
  
"Are you sure, Kenshin?" Kaoru was saying. "It just seems so naughty! I mean, just the two of us... Are you sure we shouldn't wait?"  
  
Sanosuke swallowed hard and took a step backwards away from the door, moving as silently as possible.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, this unworthy one thinks you deserve it, that I do. This unworthy one has saved it especially for you, and will be disappointed if you turn down my offer."  
  
There was no mistaking Kenshin and his unique manner of speech. Sanosuke took another step away from the door.  
  
"If you're sure," was Kaoru's hesitant reply.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, this unworthy one has been told that there is nothing quite like it."  
  
There was a pause, then Kaoru said, with the enthusiasm she used to tackle all challenges, "Well, alright then. Let's do it!"  
  
Sanosuke took another step back, right into the clothing line, which was not designed to support his weight. The poles pulled from the ground, and he made a mad dash to catch them before they clattered noisily against each other on the way to the ground. He caught both poles, but found upon landing that he was helplessly tangled up in the cords. He was trapped. It was like a nightmare.  
  
Kenshin's footsteps walked into the another room, leaving behind a nervously giggling Kaoru, who was, by the sound of it, moving the vase of flowers off of the eating table. The eating table!  
  
Then Kenshin returned. "Is it in there?" Kaoru asked, and Sanosuke could only guess that Kenshin nodded, because Kagome clapped her hands together excitedly.  
  
"If Kaoru could be more quiet," Kenshin said in a soft voice, "this unworthy one would appreciate it. We do not want to wake Yahiko, that we do not."  
  
'No, please don't wake Yahiko,' Sanosuke thought, 'I'll be scarred enough for the two of us!'  
  
Then there was a rustle of cloth and Kaoru's gasp of surprise. "It's so big!" she exclaimed. "You didn't tell me it was that big. No, I really don't think I can do this..."  
  
'Oh, great,' Sanosuke couldn't help thinking. 'Just one more thing perfect about Kenshin.'  
  
"Please relax, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin was murmuring soothingly. "This unworthy one knows it is your first time trying this, so we'll just take it slowly."  
  
"Yeah," Kaoru sighed. "I guess the westerners do it all the time, and the I've heard the women are especially fond of it."  
  
"That they are," Kenshin agreed. "There is nothing shameful about wanting this, and if you don't enjoy it, you can always stop."  
  
"That's true," Kaoru laughed. "Its not like we have some big commitment or something. If I don't like it, I don't have to do it ever again!"  
  
There was a pause, and then the sound of something heavy being put on the eating table. "Like this, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, followed by her moan of pleasure.  
  
Sanosuke couldn't stand it any longer. "Jou-chan!" he yelled from the yard, "Don't do it! Not without commitment! You're worth more than that!"  
  
There was a moment of dead silence before Kaoru laughed. "We've been found out, Kenshin," she said. "Sanosuke, you're welcomed to join us if you'd like. It'll be a new experience for all three of us." She slid open the door, but all she saw was a blur of white racing through the front gate, followed closely by the poles that supported the clothesline.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Kenshin asked, peering out the door beside Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru blew her bangs out of her face. "Who can say with him? Come on, let's eat the rest of this chocolate cake before Yahiko wakes up from all the racket." 


End file.
